Kiss Kiss Bang Bang
by Moonlight Silhouette
Summary: Sheriff Jesse de Silva is given the task of shutting down an illegal cat house owned by none other than Paul Slater. There, he embarks on a friendship turned romance with Susannah Simon and soon the couple are fighting to keep their love a secret. FIN
1. Chapter One

**A.N - I'm stupid, I know. Another WIP when my others have already gone so long without an update. But I have a week off school guys, I'll try to update them a fair bit. xD**

**And, I should warn you now. The way I've planned this story, will not have a happy ending. So, before you even start reading, you should know that there will be Character Death. And now I've just said bye-bye to all of my readers ...**

**I quite like this idea, however, and will continue to post it whatever. :)**

**Disclaimer - Meg Cabot owns all. And she is a genius for it. And the title is that of a film, I know, but there is nothing similar between them - and if there is it is entirely coincidental as I have never seen the film. So, title belongs to Warner, Bros. Pictures.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

I froze as I walked into my office and saw who was, once again, behind bars.

"Brad Ackerman." I muttered, shaking my head as I picked up the set of keys to let him out. "What did you do this time?"

"I swear, Sheriff!" He held his hands up as he walked through the metal bars. "This time, it definitely wasn't me."

I raised an eyebrow as I glanced at the slip of paper that had his crime scrawled down on it.

"So, somebody else _made_ you steal that food?" I asked, amused.

He blanched.

"Well, I was dared to." He jutted out his chin defiantly. "And Brad Ackerman never backs down from a dare."

"Brad Ackerman has also been locked up in jail more times this month than I can count with my hands." I shot him a look.

The seventeen year old shrugged, guiltily.

It always felt strange to reprimand people who were only a few years younger than I. Needless to say, it felt plain awkward when it came to convicting people older than myself.

I sat down on the plain wooden desk that accompanied the jail space in the otherwise empty room. The sun blared through the glass-less window in the wall as I placed my hat beside me. The badge on my chest glinted proudly in the sunlight.

"Who's picking you up this time?" I asked him, conversationally. We'd become tentative friends since he was brought in here so often.

"Jake, probably." He informed me. "Mom and Dad are too busy getting things ready for Suze to come home to."

My head snapped round to face him.

"Suze?" I asked.

"My step-sister, Susannah." Brad told me. "She's been living in Seattle with her auntie since her Dad died when she was six."

"So, why is she coming home now?"

I was intrigued. It wasn't often that we had someone new take up residence here. We had the occasional wagons travelling North for the Gold Rush, sure. But they were only passing through.

"Paul Slater." Brad spoke the name with such disgust that I couldn't help but startle at his tone. "He's been courting her for the past year and is coming to ask Dad for her hand in marriage."

"Then why the harsh tone?"

"He has a reputation." Was all Brad replied, cryptically.

I was prevented from responding with the arrival of Jake Ackerman, Brad's brother as well as my long-term school friend.

"I hope you're not talking about our step-sister's friend, Brad?" Jake inquired as he walked in, nodding in greeting towards me.

"So what if I am?" He challenged. "He _does_ have one."

"In Seattle, maybe." Jake insisted with a shrug not unlike his brother's. "But here, he can start a clean slate. Our friend the Sheriff here needn't know about his past."

"It's too late." I joked. "I'll be waiting to arrest him the second he turns up."

Jake laughed.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Let's see what Suze has to say about that."

--- --- ---

The elusive Paul Slater, as well as the Ackerman brothers' step-sister, arrived the next day.

I, as the Sheriff of this small town, was there to greet them, along with the Ackerman family of course.

"Where are they?"

I looked at the girl to my left who'd spoken. Maria, my cousin - not to mention fiancée. It was her duty as such to be there by my side. But it didn't mean that she had to enjoy it.

"They're coming now, Maria." I whispered, pointing to the distance. "See them?"

She rolled her eyes and placed her hand upon the crook of my arm.

"Well, they better get here soon." She continued. "We have an event to go to tonight, after all."

I refused her an answer, instead looking towards the cart that was getting ever bigger the closer it got to us even whilst I felt Jake's gaze boring into me. No doubt wondering why I was marrying my cousin, the girl I'd proclaimed to hate since childhood. It was a question that I didn't like to acknowledge.

The wagon arrived shortly after, pulling to a stop before the man driving jumped off his horse. He immediately went over to Mr. Ackerman, holding a hand out in greeting whilst introducing himself.

"Howdy, Sir." The man began in a country twang that was unusual for the likes of a Seattle-man. I had the feeling that he was putting it on for our sakes. "I'm Paul Slater."

Mr. Ackerman merely grasped his hand lightly before removing his own.

"It's good to finally meet you."

I could clearly hear the hostility in his voice.

It seemed to me that no one in the Ackerman household was a fan of this man.

From the back of the wagon came a small, black slipper, adorning the foot of the girl I could only guess was Susannah Simon, as was her father's name, before a swish of a green skirt followed afterwards. Black lace trimmed the bottom of the skirt as well as criss-crossing along the bodice, and finally, I saw the face of the girl who had been plaguing me since the day before.

Susannah Simon.

She was beautiful. Brown curls swept back elegantly, a few curls framing her face as her emerald green eyes, brought out so well by her dress, sparkled with excitement. I decided then that she could never be a 'Suze' in my eyes. 'Suze' was too informal. She would forever be a Susannah.

She walked daintily over to where Paul had begun introducing himself to her mother and I felt anger rise up in me. Had no one taught that boy manners? Instead of helping Susannah from the wagon, he'd forgotten about her, insistent on making a good impression. I see now why Mr. Ackerman had seemed so hostile.

"Susie!" I smiled as I heard Mrs. Ackerman's voice greet her daughter. "It's been so long since I saw you last, my, how you've grown!"

Susannah's cheeks tinted the slightest pink.

There was sudden sharp pain in my left arm and I looked up quickly in shock. Maria was glaring towards Susannah hatefully, her nails stabbing me in her anger. I touched her hand lightly to remind her that I was there. She didn't even look the least bit guilty in being caught.

I directed my attention towards Susannah, who was being greeted by her step-brothers, only Brad refused to show his enthusiasm. However, this did mean that Paul was left on his own.

Sighing, I walked over to him, Maria at my side.

"Sheriff De Silva," I introduced, nodding towards him. "This is my fiancée, Maria."

Paul didn't look my way, instead he was focused on Maria, his eyes sizing her up like meat to be sold as he took her glove-covered hand and kissed it politely. Maria was doing nothing to stop him.

"Charmed." He mumbled, not removing his lips.

I felt like beginning a fight - and I wasn't a violent person - but not for the obvious reason. How could this man even think about another woman when he was, most probably, going to propose to Susannah? He didn't know the brilliance of the gift bestowed upon him.

"Paul!" I heard a soft, melodic sound talk in a voice that could only be Susannah's call. "Come on! We have to tell them of our plans!"

The _vaquero _didn't even take his eyes off of Maria as he replied.

"Coming."

His gaze lingered on Maria, below where any normal gentleman should be looking, for a second longer before he walked to Susannah's side and placed her small hand in the crook of his elbow, keeping his own much larger hand on top of hers.

"Mom," Susannah began. "Andy. Paul and I were talking, on the way up, and we decided that -"

"-We're going to live here." Paul finished for her, a smile wide on his face. "Permanently."

I felt cold rush through me. No good could come from this. The way I was already feeling towards Susannah, when I was already engaged, would lesson none if she lived her permanently. It would probably only increase in intensity.

"And," Paul continued just as Susannah had opened her mouth to do the same. She seemed quite put out. "I've already sent word to my business partner back in Seattle, and he'll be joining us down here soon. We're going to open a saloon."

He paused as Mrs. Ackerman threw her arms around Susannah in happiness, cries of joy at her recent news of permanent residence ringing in my ears.

"I believe he was from down here originally," Paul mused. "Felix Diego?"

I froze as a grin appeared an Maria's face and she clapped excitedly.

"Oh, _yes_!" She exclaimed demurely - for she was a lady first. "I remember Felix. I was so upset when he decided to move away."

Yes, we knew Diego. He was ten times worse than what I imagined Paul Slater to be. If anyone had a reputation, then it was the Diego family - who hadn't moved away, like the town thought, but instead were ordered away for disruption within the community. Felix Diego was a first-class crook - it was a familial trait.

Diego and Slater together in one business could not be good. I heard a laugh coming from the girl that was surrounded by the Ackerman family. And poor Susannah would be caught up in their dirty business. Not to mention how involved I, as the Sheriff, would be.

"Hey, Jesse!" Jake called, using the childhood name that I hadn't been called in years, by anyone other than my immediate family, at least. "You haven't met Susannah yet."

I smiled at him.

"I'll be right there," I promised, and glanced towards Paul, whose gaze was possessively focused on Susannah.

Beginning to walk towards the group, I felt Maria slip her hand from my arm. I looked at her curiously.

"I must go home and prepare for tonight," she insisted. "You do remember that we were invited out, right?"

"Of course I do," I spoke slowly, cautiously.

"I'm surprised." She muttered. "Your head has been way too full of that Susannah girl."

Paul's gaze darted towards me as it narrowed into a glare. He'd obviously heard Maria's last remark. His hand clutched Susannah's the tiniest bit tighter.

"You shouldn't return home alone, Maria." I sighed, for her excuse had been a test for me. "Let me bid my goodbyes, and then we'll leave."

She smiled at me happily and nodded her agreement.

"I'll be over here," she told me as she began walking away.

I stood dejectedly outside of the Ackerman's home, where all of this had taken place.

"Maybe another time?" I suggested tiredly to Jake.

He nodded sympathetically.

"I'll be seeing you soon, I bet, anyway." He grinned. "Brad can't seem to keep himself out of your office for too long. I'll be the one picking him up."

I laughed and asked Jake to convey my thanks to the Ackerman's for inviting me to their home, to which he agreed he would, before joining Maria who was already astride her horse, waiting for me to join her so she could leave already.

We did so promptly, but not before I managed to glance towards the beautiful Susannah again. She intrigued me still and, because of that, I could already see my life spiralling out of my control.


	2. Chapter Two

**A.N - Yeah, I'm a terrible updater. I'm sorry. But I'd like to thank you all for your support of this story already. Thank yooouuuu. xD**

**But yeah, I plan on updating Nothing To Lose later - shock, horror. :)**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

One month. A _whole _month had gone past, and I had yet to set my eyes on Susannah again. The Ackerman's had been occupying most of her time – and I am ashamed to admit that I envy them for it.

I couldn't say the same about Paul Slater, however. In the month that had passed since their arrival in this town, Paul had applied for permission to open a new saloon house in the town, a place for the wealthy men to relax after a hard days work at their various jobs. I had to give him permission, of course. It's not like there was anything against him that I could use as evidence to say no.

The saloon had been granted permission then completed within two weeks. Now, a week after its opening, the saloon was the most popular place in town. I was constantly being called out nightly to break up various drunken brawls, even going as far as to keeping a few patrons in a cell overnight. It's a sad night whenever I have to. The leaders of the most respected families in this town, locked up until they sober enough to see reason.

There was another change in our small town – the reappearance of Felix Diego. That was a happy day for my fiancée. She insisted that her family be the one's to host him until he earns enough money to support himself - an offer to which my aunt and uncle were not hesitant in the least to agree to. They were unaware of the events that forced my father to lead the Diego's out of time those many years ago. I, myself, was only a baby.

And now, twenty years later, he has returned.

And with him came news of an illegal cat house opening also.

With Diego, there is always trouble.

The sun was, yet again, blaring down on the back of my neck through the small window in the sheriff's office, the door flung open in a pointless attempt at keeping cool. My head was resting in my hands, propped up by elbows resting on my desk. The snores of last night's drunken prisoner were the only sound loud enough to be noted.

Then came three quick raps on the door and I jolted my head upwards in surprise.

"Howdy, Sheriff."

The greeting came with ease from the man who spoke. Jake Ackerman. A face I hadn't seen in weeks, for he was too busy spending time with his step-sister recently arrived from New York. He was too busy spending time with Susannah.

I stood up and went to greet Jake in return.

"Good morning to you too, stranger."

I nodded my head towards him, before laughing and wrapping my arms around in a manly hug of hello.

"What have you been doing with your time, Jesse?" Jake walked over to sit at the chair behind my desk as I remained near the door, savouring the sun on my face. I'd always loved the hot weather.

"I've been keeping the streets of Carmel free from the noise and violence of drunken patrons, mainly." I responded tiredly, the thought of what I'd endured the past seven nights at the forefront of my mind. "And yourself?"

"Helping to set up the business which has kept you so busy," Jake admitted with a laugh, running a hand through his long hair, nervously. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I assured him. "If anyone was to blame, I believe it would be Paul Slater. For, if he hadn't arrived, the saloon wouldn't have been built."

Jake nodded thoughtfully but remained in silence.

I tilted my head away from the room, facing the brown streets of the town, feigning disinterest in my next statement.

"Is there any reason for this visit, Jake?"

I wanted to know the answer more then I should care to. My pulse picked up at the thought of Susannah asking about me.

"One," he sighed, releasing a low hiss of breath before standing up and joining me at the door, though his face wasn't calm to glare of the sun. Jake shielded his eyes with his hand as he squinted through the streets to the direction of where I knew the saloon to be. "Suze."

I hardly dared to hope.

"I'm worried about her."

Despite the bad circumstances, my heartbeat refused to calm. Just the mere mention of her name had it pounding. I cursed myself for thinking only of myself when she was in possible danger. Jake never worries about anything unless it is bad. Unless it is e_xtremely _bad.

"Brad was right in saying that Paul had a reputation, you know." Jake began in a conversational tone. "He does. And it's not a very good one. I just refuse to believe it, and generally, it works for me. Until I see how Suze acts around him."

My heart ceased its frantic pounding. I could have sworn it stood still.

"She's so different then she is when she is around just us, just her family." Jake continued. "Suze is quieter when _he _is around her, constantly watching what it is she says. I've seen a few faded bruises on her also." He stopped to laugh wryly. "Of course, that could just be because Paul has her tending bar in the saloon nightly."

He paused, head dropping to his feet, watching the dust scatter as he kicked at it with his foot.

"She's just a girl, Jesse." He finished. "She doesn't deserve to be treated like she is."

"You're right." I nodded in confirmation. No woman should ever be treated like a common slave - especially not Susannah.

"Of course, it is just a suspicion." Jake added. "I can't be sure. I just wanted to talk to someone about it."

He glanced over at me, seeing the hard-set determination on my face.

"Though I'm starting to think that I should have gone to Brad, and not the Sheriff – even if he is my best friend." Jake added hastily. "Jesse, it might not even be true, Promise me you wont do anything foolish."

I raised my eyebrow at my longest friend.

"It might be true, Jake." I insisted. "Your step-sister could be in trouble."

"But she might not be, as well." He countered. "Just, don't do anything about it, at least not yet. Okay?"

I sighed as I gave my answer.

"Okay."

And I nodded in confirmation of that. It's not like I had any evidence, any plausible reason for going in and arresting Paul Slater before banning him from this town for good. No reason at all.

"What do you care anyway?" Jake wanted to know. "It's not like you even know Suze. Or Paul, for that matter."

I averted my gaze. Why do I care indeed? But my answer was ready instantaneously.

"I'm the Sheriff." I replied with ease. "Just once I'd like to stop a crime before it starts."

Jake smiled.

"I suppose it would help you law-abiding folk."

At my look, Jake hastened to correct his statement.

"This includes me, of course."

"That's a relief," I joked. "I don't want to have to acquaint you with your brother's second home."

Jake glanced towards the small jail cell, the drunken occupant leaning against the wall, head leaning to one side as he snored loudly.

Jake's deep laughter filled the room as he shook his head.

"I think I'll leave that for Brad."

"Good choice."

Though, no matter how much I could joke around with my best friend, the situation still remained. Susannah Simon may need my help. Which means that I would get to see her again.

--- --- ---

It was that night that my father requested to see me. He was at home, in his office, waiting for me when I returned home from my duty; The Deputy Sheriff was on duty for tonight.

I stood outside of his door nervously. Father was impossible to please. I'd been trying – taking over the duty of Sheriff, agreeing to marry Maria – but there could still be a time when he asks me of something I'm incapable of doing. Then I fear for how father will react.

My hand raised, ready to knock on the door loudly.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in."

My father's voice was deep and always daunting.

Nevertheless, I pushed open the heavy door, and walked into his office quietly.

"Ah, Hector." Another thing about my father is that he refuses to call me by my preferred name. "Good, you're here."

"Yes, father." I muttered.

"Have you _heard_ the reports?" He demanded of me. "It's unthinkable! A cat house?! In _Carmel_?!"

"I know, father." Relief rolled over me in waves. He only wished to talk about my job.

"Well, what do you propose you do about it?"

I raised my head and looked at my father. He was an aging man, his dark hair entwined with strands of grey. Yet his dark eyes remained ever-piercing, ever-watching.

"I'm not sure I follow you, father."

I spoke hesitantly, fearing his reaction.

Imagine my surprise as his lips twisted into a broad grin, the likes of which hadn't been attempted by father in years. Not since my youngest sister – of which I have five – had spoken her first words, and they just happened to be 'Dada'.

"I believe that I may have an answer, son." My father walked around his desk towards me, gripping a small envelope in his hands. "This came for me at first post."

I took the envelope from his hands and opened it slowly, almost groaning out loud when I saw the advertisement for '_S&D's cat house. Open all night, every night. Located within the back rooms of the new saloon. We promise to keep your presence with us discrete.'_ My father had received an invitation to attend 'S&D's' cat house. S&D. Slater and Diego.

I resisted the urge to rip up the paper and throw it into the remains of the fire that my father had had going earlier in the evening.

Though I wasn't so much angry with the thought that our small town's reputation was in the balance with this evidence of the new cat house. I was angrier at the fact that Susannah _had_ to be involved with it. Jake had mentioned that Paul had her tending bar in the saloon. Who's to say that he wasn't making her … make an appearance, nightly, in his extra business?

"What is your answer then, father?" The question came out gritty, forced through clenched teeth as my hands remained fisted around the small piece of paper in my hands.

"Well," he announced, the sadistic grin on his face widening slightly. "Seeing as we've been invited, it's only … proper that we turn up."

I forced myself to look away from the paper.

"Father …?" I asked.

"You, my boy, are going to pose as a customer and get enough evidence to shut that place down for good."


	3. Chapter Three

**A.N - Happy belated Birthday to Amy! This chapter's for you :)**

**This chapter does contain a lot of sexual references - just implications mind. But please remember that we're dealing with a cat house here. I wouldn't write it if it wasn't necessary. xD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

My father's idea was crazy – there was no way it could work. Surely everyone at the cat house would recognise me? Would be looking out for me?

I _am _the Sheriff, after all.

It was for that reason and that reason alone, that I refused to shave for the next three days. If I did have to go through with this, I had to use whatever methods were available to me to disguise me.

Three nights after my father had suggested this crazy plan and I was walking into the saloon/cat house, a slight limp to my step. There was a big cowboy hat slung low on my head, covering my eyes and leaving only my stubble-covered chin open to anyone who was looking my way. My clothes, too, had suffered changes, my black trousers replaced with those of a baggy brown colour and a heavy work-man's jacket hung on my shoulders.

I was barely recognisable, even to myself.

Paul was the one who greeted me, shortly after my arrival. I looked up at him from under the brim of my hat in disgust – not that he saw me.

"Good evening, sir." He spoke quietly, yet pleasantly. "How can I help you?"

I made my voice higher than what it usually was.

"Bring me your finest," I snapped, slamming down a considerable amount of bills on the bar in front of me.

Paul's eyes widened at the amount of money.

"Right away, sir."

And before I could change my mind, he'd gathered the money and disappeared into the back room – in to what I could only assume was the cat house part of the business.

I sighed as I sat down on a bar stool heavily, my hands covering my face under my hat as I waited for Paul to return for me.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

The voice that spoke made me freeze. It was her. Susannah. Susannah whom I hadn't seen in a month and three days. Susannah who worked in the saloon – a fact which I'd forgotten in my planning to shut the cat house down whilst posing as a customer.

Slowly, I removed my head from my hands and looked at her. She really was beautiful. Her brown hair was tied back on her head, curls falling down from the small piece of elastic she'd used as her eyes sparkled at me and her lips spread wide in a grin, hiding the small bruise at the corner of her mouth.

Jake was right – she was hurt.

"I'm alright, thank you." I muttered, forgetting to put my voice on. Not though it mattered with Susannah. She had yet to talk to me; yet to find out what my voice sounded like.

She shrugged, and moved on to the next paying customer as my eyes watched her, glaring with jealousy as I watched how she acted towards the other customers.

"Alright," I heard her say slowly to a clearly drunk man with no sense or dignity as he eyed her up so obviously that he had me clenching my fists in anger. "But only one more, then I'm cutting you off."

The man and the other men sitting around him, laughed at her words as if it was some big joke, eyes all glued to her as she walked behind the bar to get the man the drink he'd ordered.

A hand clamped down on my shoulder.

"Yeah," Paul's voice travelled towards me. "She's mighty fine, but she's my girl. Not part of the other business – in fact, she doesn't even know about it."

Despite the rage and anger that clawed at me at the thought of Susannah being 'Paul's girl', I also felt relieved that she wasn't aware that her – and it pains me to even think it – beau was involved in other, more shady, businesses.

The hand that was on my shoulder jerked me backwards off my stool.

"Come on," he ordered roughly, obviously annoyed at how much attention I was paying to Susannah. "I got a girl waiting for you in the back."

He shoved me in the direction he'd left when I first gave him my money.

"I'd watch out for them guys," I nodded in the direction of the men at the bar whose eyes were still on Susannah. "If I were you."

"I told you, she's my girl." Paul hissed at me. "Everyone here knows that, so mind your own business."

I wisely kept my mouth shut as Paul led me through the various back rooms, some of which were already occupied, judging by some of the noises I could hear escaping from the behind the heavy doors.

I winced as I recognised them, finding it hard to believe that men with wives and families could participate so eagerly in an act that I was saving for marriage – like any proper gentleman should.

Paul stopped before the very last door in the corridor and turned to me, eyebrow raised.

"This girl in here," he began. "She's the best – sometimes the one that I …" He trailed off, leaving me to finish his sentence.

I nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"Now, you should also know that she's only available for a limited time." He grimaced. "She's getting married soon."

My stomach felt sick. An engaged girl – somebody's fiancée – had been drawn in to the dark world of the cat house, where many a man of standard had met their downfall, growing attached to their –

Paul continued his reasoning, cutting off my thoughts.

"However, I'm pretty sure she'll be back afterwards, when she can of course." Paul smirked at me. "Her fiancé doesn't seem like the type to keep her … satisfied."

I laughed with him when he started to, unsure of what else to do.

"But the point I'm trying to make," he cut off abruptly, looking at me in the eye – or, at least in my case, the shadow where my eyes should be. "Treat her right. She has to look presentable tomorrow."

Technically, I could leave now. I had the proof I needed that behind the saloon was an illegal cat house, filled with customers. All I had to do now was walk in tomorrow, in broad daylight, and order this saloon to be shut down, and for Paul Slater to leave town.

I don't know why I stayed. Probably because I knew that if I were to shut down the saloon, and send Paul Slater back to Seattle, then Susannah would go with him. And I'd never see her again. Which is something that I couldn't think about.

"May I present to you," Paul's voice sounded once again in my ear as he opened the door in front of me. "Maria De Silva."

The door was pushed fully open, revealing my cousin to my gaze as she lay on the bed inside the room provocatively, covered only with a sheer gown. I averted my eyes quickly to the floor as I felt a small blush come upon my cheeks.

Yes, she was someone's fiancée. Mine.

I'd never been as ashamed to call her family as I was right then.

Never taking my eyes off of the floor, I turned to Paul and stared at his shoes.

"I'm sorry," I quickly squeaked out, rushing my words. "I can't stay."

Then I turned and walked away from the shameful sight my fiancée presented.

My fiancée. Maria was my _fiancée, _my _cousin_!

By working here, by sleeping with Paul Slater – at his own admission – she was disgracing the De Silva name … and making a fool out of me.

I would not allow it. This cat house was being shut down tomorrow and my marriage to her broken off. I froze. I had no excuse for breaking off my marriage to Maria - at least none that I could own up to. I would be just as disgraceful to my family by admitting that I was here as Maria was for working here. I could only hope that my father could see my reasoning – only, he wasn't a reasonable man.

My eyes fell shut as I remained standing in the middle of the corridor Paul had led me up not two minutes earlier, Maria's voice piercing through my mind.

"I have never gotten a reaction like that before, Paul!" She exclaimed. "Do you know how devastating a blow that is for me?!"

"Who cares?" Paul responded. "We got his money."

Maria's answer was lost to me as I resumed my journey back towards the bar, throwing off the jacket that weighted me down and revelling in the freedom of it before sitting back down on the same stool as before.

"Ah," Susannah's voice drifted towards me not a minute later. "You again. Things back there not good enough for ya?"

My head snapped up in shock.

"Paul said that you didn't know what went on back there, ma'am." I spoke quietly, my voice sounding even deeper then my natural tone, a big contrast to the forced squeaks of earlier.

"Please," she stated, leaning against the bar. "Of course I do. I'd have to be pretty darn dumb if I didn't. All these men coming in, paying handfuls of money and not returning until hours after closing. I'm a smart girl, after all."

I smiled at her and placed another bill on the table.

"I'll have a beer, please." I murmured.

"Why, Jesse De Silva!" She exclaimed in fake shock. "Don't you know that alcohol is a sign of evil and sin?"

I tilted my hat backwards and revealed my eyes so she could look at me and see that I wasn't hiding anything.

One of my eyebrows lifted.

"You're my step-brother's best friend," she reminded me. "I remember what you look like. A little bit of stubble doesn't change anything."

Her hand came up to rest on my chin.

"You're just lucky these guys are too drunk – and Paul too greedy – to have noticed."

I laughed.

"Yeah," I admitted. "Lucky."

She pushed my money back towards me.

"No, you can't have a beer." Her green eyes twinkled with mirth. "Since I assume you're here on business, I can't allow you to drink on the job."

Relenting, I pocketed the money yet again.

"How can you stand it here?" I asked her, the pain of Maria's betrayal already taking second place in my head as I finally got a chance to talk to Susannah Simon,

"Suze!"

I had a new reason to hate the man from earlier.

"Hold that thought," she told me with a smile, before walking over to him.

"I'll have another one." He slurred, money slamming down on the table.

"I told you," she reminded him. "That last one was your last. I'm cutting you off."

He stood up quickly, the bar stool falling over behind him.

"I said I want another." He hissed at Susannah, who kept her cool.

"Well I said no." She countered.

The man's mouth was agape, half open in drunkenness as his eyelids were heavy, threatening to fall shut.

"Bitch." He muttered, cocking back his fist ready to hit her. "Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do."

His punch missed her by a long shot, his co-ordination bad with his lack of soberness but Susannah didn't miss a beat, pulling back her own fist before letting loose a punch that knocked him out cold as the other patrons in the bar cheered her.

She came back towards me with a smile.

"Sorry about that," she shrugged.

"That's alright," I smiled at her. "It's good you know how to take care of yourself. Not many ladies do."

"Yeah," she whispered. "That's me. I'm an oddity."

"No you're not." I stated harshly, horrified that she could even think that. "Who told you that?"

I didn't have to think for long before discovering the answer, however. It was written clearly on her face.

Paul Slater.

* * *

**This, my friends, is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Hehe.**


	4. Chapter Four

**A.N - I'm sorry about the delay, and the lack of JS romance as yet, but I promised I will update soon with the pair moving on in their relationship. xD. It's times like this that I hate Historical fics, considering they can't move as fast as some people would today. Hehe.**

**But yeah. I promise I'll update soon - before Christmas even.**

**On a final note, I'd like to remind everybody, again, of Simon Says: It's Award Time! There's still time to nominate your favourite stories. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

I closed my long fingers over Susannah's dainty wrist, ignoring for now the jolt of electricity that shot through me, as I gently pulled her around from behind the bar and out a side door into the darker alley. When I looked back at her, her head was down and her long chestnut hair had fallen forward to hide her beautiful face.

"Susannah," I whispered, my finger going to rest just underneath her cheek as I gently tilted her face up towards me. Her emerald eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Susannah, you are not an 'oddity'." She winced at my use of her word. "Paul Slater is simply a rogue who knows not what he has in you."

I smiled at her tightly; trying to reassure her even whilst my own feelings surrounded the matter influenced my words of advice.

"He's a fool, querida." The hat that had been hanging low on my head, since first entering the saloon, I pushed off finally baring my face to her gaze and I bore my eyes into her own to show her how much I meant the words I spoke. "And I envy, as well as pity, him for the fact that he has you, he has your love, and he doesn't know what to do with it."

Susannah smiled at me.

"He does," she whispered. "He does love me back, I know it."

The confirmation of her love for Paul Slater broke my heart, but I continued smiling. Susannah needed a friend; not a suitor.

"Thank you, Jesse." She smiled at me more prominently now, the glow of it making the water in his eyes sparkle all the more appealingly. "It's nice to finally talk to you."

The grin stretched across my mouth automatically; it seemed that Susannah was the type of person you couldn't help but smile around.

"Yeah, you too."

"Susannah!" Paul's voice echoed against the walls around us, angry as he searched for his missing girl. "We need you back on that bar! People are starting to leave and I need you and your pretty face to keep them here buying more drinks!"

I shook my head. He really doesn't see Susannah for anything more then beauty. Paul Slater is a greedy, superficial man.

Her bottom lip had been help captive by her white teeth – a more enchanting sight I had never before seen – and I had to physically restrain myself from staring at the sight.

"Suze!" He shouted yet again.

"I suppose I should better go," her voice, like chimes, rang in my ear, "But I really hope we can talk again." She smiled. "I could do with a friend like you."

"Yes," I agreed. "Of course."

A friend …

With a small wave and not another word, Susannah left me alone in the darkness, disappearing to find Paul Slater, her love.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

I left my shirt unbuttoned as I began about shaving the newly-acquired, yet awfully annoying, stubble that had decorated my face. I couldn't do with the sun boiling down on the dry land and myself.

It would be a quiet day – Sunday is the day of rest after all. After I finished my task, I was accompanying my family to the local parish with Father Dominic leading the service. Father Dominic had always been more of a father to me then my own; always listened to my problems from childhood and offering me advice. Father Dominic was my confidante, and I had many things to confide in him following the service.

Just as I had to think of a way to tell my father that his niece isn't all we thought her to be. Still, in the eyes of the community, we were happily engaged but in my heart she'd already been cast aside, tore out of my life with the pain of her betrayal fresh in my mind. It's not as if I loved Maria, and was willing to devote every moment of our married life to her, but it is still the disgrace that she has brought upon the De Silva name.

"Jesse?" I heard Jake Ackerman call as he entered the small Sheriff's office, luckily just as I completed my task of removing the harsh stubble on my face. "Are you in here?"

I walked out to meet him, both of us extending our arms to participate in a manly hug of greeting.

"I'm glad I caught you, Jesse." Jake smiled as he sat in my chair and put his feet up on the desk, looking for the entire world as if he was the Sheriff of this small town. "I have been given the task of inviting you to spend Sunday lunch with the Ackerman household."

My ears picked up at the offer and I cast my eye surreptitiously in his direction. He was watching me with a bored expression on his face.

"You, and your fiancée, of course." Jake finished.

I shook my head.

"I hate to disappoint you," I began seriously, "but I don't think my fiancée will remain as such for much longer."

Jake pushed himself out of the chair.

"Why?" He asked. "What happened?"

It was probably too soon to reveal the truth of Paul Slater's saloon to him, in spite of the fact that he had every right to know, considering his position in both mine and Susannah's lives.

"She's just not the girl I once thought she was."

"Finally!" Jake exclaimed, patting me on the back. "Jesse De Silva has seen the light!"

I shrugged him off with a smile.

"But, of course," I continued. "I would be honoured to join you for Sunday lunch."

Jake smiled.

"Great, now there's someone at the table I can have a real conversation with. Paul Slater only seems to like talking about his businesses and, to be honest, I don't particularly care." He puffed out his shoulders, mocking a businessman stance. "I'm more of a working-from-the-land kind of guy."

He relaxed into his normal stance.

"I'll see you in church then." Jake confirmed, waiting for my answering nod before saying his 'goodbyes' and leaving the office.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Father Dominic was of no particular help; he didn't give me the answer I'd been wanting.

Just after his service I'd gone to find him and told him all about my conflicting feelings for Susannah, and the way Paul Slater treats her, and Father Dominic's reply was to just 'leave them be'. That, sooner or later, Paul would realise how special Susannah is and begin to cherish her like any other Christian man would the one he loves.

So, faced with the knowledge that it would be frowned upon in the eyes of the church to help Susannah out of her relationship I settled for remaining her friend.

It was a good enough thought, one that I was able to play well. Acting with Susannah the way I did with David, the youngest Ackerman boy.

The plan was ruined when Paul Slater entered the dining room and took his seat next to Susannah, barely gracing her with a smile before turning to her father and beginning to talk about how well his saloon was doing, and how much profit he had made.

That, on its own, had made me angry. But what made me furious was the fact that Susannah continued smiling and took it in her stride – which meant that she was obviously used to that kind of treatment of her.

As she smiled at me, her eyes sparkling once again, I vowed to treat her as Paul should. Even if I could never hold the place in her heart that he does.


	5. Chapter Five

**A.N - Yay, relatively quick update from me. It's because I'm out of school for Christmas now - loads of free time on my hand. Hopefully I'll update more stories beforehand, if not, Merry Christmas to all you guys who celebrate it xD**

**This is my 5th chapter now, which means I am legible for nominations in Simon Says: It's Award Time. Hehe. Hope you enjoy it anyway. I quite like this one. And I'm sorry that it's so short.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

It was a long week before I saw Susannah again, after the dinner in her family's house. I saw Jake every day, as always, and helped him with his work on the land as he filled me in on the lives of his family. Paul Slater, as well, I saw with alarming regularity. Unfortunately he was never with Susannah; though, I suppose, that would be rather fortunate – for me, at least.

I knew from Jake that Paul had Susannah working hard at the bar; constantly subjecting her to the vicious bar fights and the morally-degrading other business that took place behind closed doors. I closed my eyes at the thought, leaning against a nearby wall as the sun bathed down onto my face.

The cat-house. I still hadn't been able to get any further in my efforts to shut it down. Gentrymen continued to leave their families and waste their fortunes on liquor and women – my own cousin among the women available. Not only my cousin, but my fiancée still. My father saw no justifiable reason for cancelling the engagement with no solid proof that she was working at the cat house.

I was working on it. I could hardly bare to look at her in recent days, let alone let her adorn my arm at social gatherings, talking like she was every bit as respectable as people believe her to be.

"Why, do my eyes deceive me?" My eyes snapped open at the familiar voice teasing me. "Jesse de Silva! Out all alone on a Sunday afternoon."

It was Susannah, of course. She was accompanied by her brother Jake – as it was unacceptable behaviour for a lady to be without an escort.

"That's Hector," I heard Jake taunt me in passing with a laugh. "Always alone; Jesse's always been the broody type."

I felt a smile crack my face.

"I beg to differ," I called back to the nearby couple as I walked over to them. "I believe it is Jake who wanders around all day half-asleep, always dreaming."

Susannah's answering giggle was music to my ears.

"I have to say Jake," she spoke happily. "I've noticed it too. This is why I've taken to calling you 'Sleepy'."

Jake neither looked impressed nor outraged, accepting the strange nickname with a half-smile.

"I'm choosing not to acknowledge that," he teased. "Partly because it's Jesse's fault and I can get him back for it later."

Susannah turned her attention back to me, reaching up to push a tendril of hair that had fallen out of her up-kept hair-do out of the way. Her green eyes were wide with imploration towards me.

"Would you care to join us, Jesse?" She asked sweetly, looking for the entire world as if she should have a halo atop her beautiful head. "We're just going for a walk along the sea front."

I glanced casually towards Jake to see what he though of his sister's invitation and, once I saw that he was dreamily thinking to himself, my eyes remained locked on Susannah's own emerald ones.

"I'd love to, Miss Simon," I spoke as I bowed down to her in a mock-greeting, as if we'd just been introduced, and lifted her hand in my own, kissing her gloved fingers softly before, regretfully, loosing the contact.

Susannah's cheeks tinged pink at my action and I couldn't help the self-satisfied smile that stole across my face. That is the way Susannah should be made to feel every day. Her reaction solidified my assumption of Paul Slater's lack of right treatment towards her.

"Shall we?" I offered my arm for her to hold on to, Jake having stepped away from her at my arrival. I suspected that Jake knew of my feelings towards his step-sister but I was definitely not going to call him on it.

"We shall." Susannah nodded as her small hand curved around my elbow and my own hand came to cover it gently.

With Jake there also, to the unknowing eye, Susannah and I must've looked like a couple courting, accompanied by another male, as was custom.

I couldn't help the deep feeling inside of me that wished it was true.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

After that wonderfully glorious day, Susannah and I saw each other regularly; sometimes with Paul there, often without. I'd taken to donning a disguise and sneaking into the saloon to have a chance to talk to her. I think, for lack of a better term, that the two of us were becoming friends.

And the longer I spent with her just increased my anger at the amount of time Paul Slater was wasting.

It was something I'd noticed on my visits to the bar.

Paul had every opportunity in the world to talk to Susannah, to compliment her, hold her and … kiss her – despite how much it pained me. Yet he chose to ignore her, instead he left to deal with his other business, leaving Felix Diego to keep watch over the saloon. When this whole business was set up I thought that it would be Diego I'd have to keep an eye on, evidently not.

"What can I getcha?" Susannah winked at me as she spoke.

"My regular."

I slammed down the money on the bar, playing to perfection the role of a drunken bar-goer. I'd had many a drunken man locked in the Sheriff's cell for the night; many opportunities to perfect my role.

Susannah placed a glass full of water – it wouldn't do to drink on the job – in front of me and smiled before going to serve another customer.

It pained me to see her working so hard, which isn't something a well-bred lady should do. The only remotely positive thing about this entire situation was that Susannah seemed to like working here.

She walked past me then and, instinctively, I reached out to stop her passing, my hand catching hers. My breath caught as I felt a jolt race up my arm directly to my heart, and my eyes snapped up to Susannah and found a similar expression of shock upon her face.

I felt as if the rest of the bar had faded away and there were only me and Susannah; me and my querida.

I whispered this endearment and stretched my tingling hand towards her face – going against all the decorum I'd been raised with – in an effort to touch her cheek.

An attempt which was thwarted by who I was fast beginning to see as the villain of mine and Susannah's story:

An extremely irate Paul Slater.


	6. Chapter Six

**A.N - Hey guys, I'm sorry for the slight delay in posting, and I'm sorry in advance for the lack of Jesse/Suze-ness. Next chapter, promise.**

**xD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

An extremely irate Paul Slater.

Who, thankfully, didn't recognise me from underneath the brim of my wide hat.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing, boy?" he hissed. "And with _my _girlfriend?"

Susannah, for her part, looked like she was almost scared and it was with a touch of astonishment that I realised that she was scared for _me_. Her eyes were wide and glistening with unshed tears. I closed my eyes at the sight; I couldn't afford to lose sight of the main problem here; That problem being Paul Slater and his complete lack of knowledge as to how a lady like Susannah should be treated.

"Just thanking the pretty lady," I spoke in a - what in my mind was, at least - croaky voice, to help hide my identity. "Paying my due."

I slapped an appealing amount of money on the bar that separated us and Paul eyed it greedily, slowly letting go of the wrist he'd grabbed. I rubbed the burning spot unconsciously whilst focusing on Susannah, gauging her reaction.

Susannah looked furious but that anger was directed at Paul, not myself. And, whilst he deserved every ounce of her anger, it wasn't exactly Susannah's best idea, considering how temperamental he could get.

"Ah, well then," Paul pushed aside his anger, instead regarding me still with a somewhat dreamy expression. I remained still on my barstool, my back hunched over. "I expect that I can be lenient, but for this time only. Again, and I will not hesitant to force you to leave this place."

I regarded him coolly, before nodding and looking away. It was amazing what such a thing as money could do to a man. At least to a greedy one like Paul.

Unfortunately, Susannah had now finally picked up on just how materialistic her _beau_ could be, and I despised myself for being the one that had opened her eyes to his behaviour.

She approached him silently, her dainty feet making no sound upon the dusty floor on which she stood. Tapping him lightly upon his shoulder, she waited for him to turn and face her before she raised her hand and slapped Paul across the face putting, judging by the red handprint that remained imprinted upon his cheek, a lot of force behind it.

I winced silently, waiting for the man to react. My breath caught in my throat as Susannah realised what she'd done and started to waver slightly, her fear leaking into her eyes even whilst she stood her ground firmly.

"You do not get to treat me like this, Paul Slater." She hissed. Susannah had always gone against the times we lived in. You couldn't expect her to stand silently and look pretty, like was expected from women and she most certainly wouldn't live for the attention she received - that was Maria's domain. "It was your decision - all of this was your decision. This saloon, the cathouse! Everything. Diego is more honest than you are - you're a crook!"

Shocked as I was to hear this, I didn't let Paul - who was still standing dangerously close to me - catch on to who I was by reacting.

Whatever I'd expected Paul to do didn't happen. Instead, he remained silent, his jaw clenched in anger as he regarded the beautiful Susannah Simon. The only woman to have hit him, ever. Or stand up to him either, to think about it.

Susannah saw his silence as an opportunity and carried on talking into the now silent saloon. Every patron, drunkard and respectable gentleman present had frozen as they witnessed this event unfold.

I slowly let out a long breath to try and calm myself - which was no easy feat.

"You made me work here Paul," she continued bravely, invoking a small smile of pride from myself. "A bar full of men. It was only a matter of time before one of them tried to start something."

I straightened minutely, ready to fight if needs be, though really preferring not to.

"And don't think I don't know what it is you do whilst you're here. You're always at that cathouse with your _whore_ Maria de Silva."

It was then that Paul struck, backhanding Susannah hard enough to cause her to stumble and fall to the floor, her red cheek encased in her hand as she looked on in shock.

I couldn't hear her words, which were too soft to be heard amid the gradual rise in conversation about the fact that _Maria De Silva _was working here, but I could read her lips perfectly.

She spoke just one word.

"_Jesse."_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

My mother had raised me a gentleman, and my sisters as young ladies, so it wasn't like, after hearing her plea for help, I could sit there and do nothing.

Instead, I stood up, maintained my appearance of a hunched back, and tapped Paul's shoulder, dragging his attention away from Susannah and onto myself. The look in his eyes was positively murderous and I was glad to have all of that hate focused on me, instead of my querida.

"What do you want?" He grunted.

I realised, at this point, that I should throw off my disguise and reveal my identity, arresting Paul for abuse, as well as owning the cathouse, which had been confirmed now by everyone present. But I couldn't. Not with Susannah sat on the floor, eyes glassy with tears staining her beautiful cheeks.

"I just think it would be best if I was to take the girl off of your hands," I croaked out diplomatically.

"You, _sir_," Paul snapped at me as he spat out the formal word with distaste, "must be mad. She's _mine_. No one leaves with her but me."

Feeling my ire rise, I clenched my fists.

"I feel that it would be better for her safety if-"

"Listen, I decide what would be best for her safety, alright?" Paul turned his back on Susannah completely, ignoring her tears as he focused on me. "She leaves with me."

And he raised his fist towards my face threateningly.

Not being a violent person, I considered just stepping back and leaving Susannah with Paul. A thought which lasted all of a second before I completely disregarded it and instead ended up kicking myself.

"No."

My voice rang clear in the saloon and Paul paused for a second, feeling that my voice should be familiar, but he couldn't remember how.

"You're so tough then, fight me." Paul was just itching for violence.

I was tempted - oh, how I was tempted. I wanted to knock him out and take Susannah away so she would never have to see him again.

"No." I repeated.

"Oh, come _on_." He taunted me. "You can dish it but you can't take it?"

_Not exactly._

I turned my back on him and began to walk away, hoping he'd take the bait.

"Hey," he shouted. "You!"

As I felt his hand clamp down on my shoulder I smiled victoriously. I felt myself pulled backwards as a fist came sailing through the air towards me and I caught it swiftly.

"I can't start a fight," I told him, blocking the punch he threw with his other hand. "But I can defend myself."

Then I threw a punch that knocked him unconscious, and kicked him in the ribs for good measure, before leaping over the wooden bar and cradling Susannah in my arms.

She gratefully rested her head against my chest as I stood up to my full height and strode out of the bar stubbornly, glancing at each person in the room from under my hat, warning them not to say a word.

Susannah was my priority now, and I would make sure that she felt the love and comfort she so richly deserved, even if I had to die trying.


	7. Chapter Seven

**A.N - Haha, I've just realised that this story is getting less and less historical with the modern terms and situations i've been putting in. I'm sorry guys, I just think they all fit, in a strange way.**

**I'm sorry for the delay, but that seems to be all I ever say when I update this fic. Thank you all so much if you're stil reading - and for the fact that this won Best Historical in the Simon Says: It's Award Time awards (all winners - and runners up - and their cool awards, courtesy of Millie with help from Stark Raving Lolly, I am led to believe, are up on the website). So yeah, thank you all. :)

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

She wouldn't let me carry her home - a decision with which I strongly disagreed. Instead, she insisted on being taken to the nearby beach claiming she hadn't had chance since being here to simply sit back and watch the tide roll in and out.

Susannah had looked up at me, innocent eyes wide open in trepidation and insistence, and I was unable to deny her request. Instead, I cradled her in my arms, clutching her tightly to my chest, as I walked slowly towards the stretch of sand that greeted us, forcing myself not to look at the reddened skin upon her cheek.

"Jesse," I heard her soft, melodic whisper carry towards me. The sound had me closing my eyes in order to absorb her tone. "Thank you for doing this for me."

I sat down against a nearby wall, never once loosening my hold as I turned her upturned face towards me.

"What kind of sheriff would I be if I didn't?" I asked with a smile, putting my personal feelings to one side for the moment and remaining with my business front. I needed to find out what she intended to do with her relationship with Paul before I go announcing my desire to court her. "Besides, I couldn't not help you. I hate to see a man hit a woman. I hate to see a woman cry."

Susannah scoffed.

"I don't recall myself _crying_, Sheriff De Silva." She reminded me.

"No," I agreed with an easy smile. _But you were awfully close._

The words hung, unspoken, between us. The silence broken only by the soft crash of the waves further away

"I don't know what I'm going to tell my brothers," she finally began before pausing and scrunching her nose adorably. "Or Andy, for that matter."

"Why don't you tell them the truth?" I suggested.

She glanced at me in horror before pushing herself out of my grasp. I lamented the loss immediately.

"They can't know, Jesse." She kneeled in front of me, her soft arms resting on my shoulders as her eyes pleaded with my own. "If they knew, that Paul …"

As she trailed off, Susannah dropped her head allowing a few chestnut curls to fall forward and hang tauntingly in front of my face. It was as I had raised my hand to brush away the tendril that a soft splash fell onto my outstretched palm. I looked at my hand in amazement and horror, refusing to believe that _Paul Slater_ had made this beautiful woman cry.

My hand changed its course of direction, now resting below her chin and lifting her gaze gently to mine.

I peered into her eyes for a sign of that tear being the first of many, only to find them steel hard with determination - not a tear in sight.

"They just can't know Jesse," she whispered roughly. "Promise me that you won't tell them, or anybody else."

"What will you tell them instead?" I sighed in defeat.

"I'm not sure yet," she smiled at me reassuringly. "I'll figure something out. Just … promise?"

I stared into her eyes for a solid minute, judging her sincerity and hoping to find a reason for this lie. Upon finding none, only having been lost in her emerald depths, I nodded anyway.

"Yes, querida," the epithet slipped out unconsciously. "I promise."

Her face broke out into a wide grin as she leaned forward almost conspiratorially and pressed her soft, ruby lips to my cheek.

My eyes fell shut at the feel of her and her whispered 'thanks' almost went unheard as I focused only on her lips, and the fact that she hadn't kept them there longer.

They opened again with a sigh that escaped my mouth and I stood up, brushing off sand that had stuck to my clothing before helping Susannah up also.

Her fabric-covered arms warmed beneath my hands as I held her at a respectable distance away from me - although nothing about being out alone late at night with a, begrudgingly admitted, taken woman was respectable.

"I should get you home." I told her regretfully, not wanting this night to end.

Briefly - and most probably in my imagination - I saw sadness flicker across her face also, almost as if the thought of leaving me pained her as much as it did me.

"Yeah," she agreed quietly. "I guess so."

It was in silence that we began, and ended, the journey to the Ackerman household.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The following day I heard no news of Susannah's injury, implying that the Ackerman's - and Paul - had decided to keep the whole event silent.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for my cousin dearest. From what I had heard, she had refused to publicly show herself today thus far, and, according to my father, it was also now perfectly acceptable to break off our engagement now, due to the fact that she had shamed herself and her immediate family. My family remained unscathed as I was seen as the wronged party in the whole sordid affair.

And so, it was with a hidden smile on my otherwise serious face that I left my cousin's household that afternoon, hand clutching my _madre's _engagement ring in my hand, feeling the itch to find Susannah and give it to her instead…

I shook myself, fighting the urge to slap myself. A more unacceptable thought had never crossed my mind!

Slipping the ring into my pocket, I changed my direction from home to the sheriff's office and picked up my badge. I had some official business that needed taking care of.

Namely, Paul Slater and Felix Diego's illegal cat house, which now had proof of existence and could be shut down as a result of this. Susannah would no longer have to deal with the thought of women willingly giving themselves to men just down the corridor from her - I could barely think about it and I had only spent a few nights in that fated saloon.

As I entered said saloon, Paul was standing behind the bar sleeves pushed up to his elbows as he cleaned the glasses that had been used the night before. I drew myself up to my full height and took a deep breath before walking in to the room to be soon.

"Jesse!" Paul exclaimed in tentative surprise. "What can I do for you? It's a bit early for alcohol, don't you think?"

"I'm here on Sheriff duty." I informed him, taking little pleasure in the way his face immediately fell. "I'm afraid I have to shut down your … business."

Paul's blue eyes were icy and practically malicious in their stare.

"Pardon?"

His voice, though seemingly polite in his words, was just as cold.

"Your cat house," I spoke just as cool and professionally. "It can't run anymore."

"And why not?"

"You never obtained the correct plans to go about running it" I countered quickly. "Effectively making the cat house you are running now, illegal. Your saloon is safe, however."

"De Silva, this better be your form of a sick joke," Paul threatened. "You cannot close down my business."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Your business?" I replied smoothly. "And what about your partner … Felix Diego?"

The colour escaped from Paul's cheeks quickly, leaving him pale as he realised what he'd let me know.

In spite of my cool appearance, I could hardly believe that he'd told me that information myself. From the beginning I'd thought that it had been Felix Diego behind the shadier prospects of the duo's business.

Paul Slater suddenly became less worthy of Susannah's protection and love.

I turned my back on the pale, speechless man and began to walk out of the swinging doors once again.

"Is this because of Maria?" It seems Paul Slater had re-found his voice.

I remained silent, walking forward.

"Look, I'm sorry she got involved in it all." He paused and I glanced over my shoulder to see what had made him do so. His lips were twisted into a sly smirk. "Well, I'm not, really."

The suggestion of what they'd done made my blood boil. But not in anger or jealousy for myself, never for me. For Susannah. How could a man like Paul Slater possibly take for granted the love he'd found in her?

My fists clenched by my side.

"Touch a nerve did I?" Paul asked almost gleefully. "Tell you what, I'll fire Maria, just let me keep open my cat house."

I turned to stare at him with distaste.

"Keep Maria," I told him. "The cat house is gone."

I was at the door when his next words hit me, and I cursed his inability to just accept his fate.

"Don't make me hit you, De Silva."

I smirked.

"I wouldn't if I was you, Slater," I responded with equal detachment before going on to unwittingly repeat my words from the night before. "I can't start a fight, but I can defend myself."

I was gone the next moment, away from the cat house, the saloon and Paul Slater, missing his next words of disbelief.

"_It was you."_


	8. Chapter Eight

**A.N - Hey guys, sorry this is so short, I just wanted to get it out here, you know? To lead us into the next chapter. We're nearing the end! And I'm not entirely sure what the ending will be yet, so, yeah. Anything goes.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

It had only been a month since I last saw Miss Susannah. Only another month without her presence brightening my world, and it felt as if she had been gone years.

At this moment, I'd have given anything to be able to see her - even at a distance.

It seemed that fate wasn't willing to grant me any favours today, however, as it was my duty to go to the outskirts of our town and convince the gypsies that had set up camp there to move on.

They had come in their hundreds, their wagons could be seen on the horizon from the very centre point of town and it was my job as sheriff to drive them away again. People were very suspicious of the travellers we called gypsies, scared that they would come and steal their children before selling them on as slaves.

Superstition could rule some people's lives.

Their skin was much darker then my own tanned shade, their dark eyes were watching me as I approached. It was … disconcerting, to say the least.

"You," an older lady hissed at me, her dark hair tinged grey the smallest bit. "Should not be here. Where you go, death follows."

I froze.

"What do you mean?" I asked the woman suspiciously.

She turned to stare me in the eye.

"It follows you." She spat at my feet disrespectfully. "It has brown hair and green eyes."

"Susannah is not death." I spat back, my calmness dissipating with recent events. "She most definitely is not!"

The elder shrugged.

"She will bring death."

I wisely remained silent, my head dropping downwards as my gaze was riveted on the floor.

"I suppose you also want us to leave," another voice - a male voice - snapped at me.

"Yes." I glanced at him sharply. "I do."

"Well, we're not going any-"

"We will go." The old lady promised. "We do not want to be here when death reigns."

"Susannah is not Death." I repeated.

"Think what you may," the crinkles around her dark eyes tightened as her eyes narrowed to slits. "We will be gone by morning."

I thanked her with a slight bow of my head and re-mounted my horse to gallop back into town.

I needed to find Susannah.

* * *

The night was dark, not black, but a deep midnight blue scattered with a dusting of stars and a luminous full moon smiling down on us.

An omen.

I'd finally seen Susannah again and she agreed to meet me here, where we stood now, just outside of her family's manor, yet not where anybody could see us.

"Susannah," I murmured. "Are you okay? Is Paul treating you well?"

She was breaking all levels of propriety by being with me here, but she didn't seem to care.

"It's fine, Jesse." She assured me. "I'm fine. Paul has been perfectly amicable these past weeks."

I sighed.

"Sorry," I whispered, my head daring to rest against hers. "I'm scared."

My voice was almost too quiet to be heard. Almost.

"Jesse," Susannah's hand touched my cheek briefly as she brought me away from the warmth of her skin. "You don't have to be. I'm safe with Paul."

Fear gripped my heart.

"But you're not, Susannah. I was there. I saw him hit you."

"That was the first and last time."

She smiled wryly.

"But what if it's not?"

She remained silent, doing nothing but confirm my fears.

I cannot say what overcame me in that moment. I can only say that it went against everything I'd been raised by. And so, I did the unthinkable.

"Susannah, I love you."

I froze almost as soon as the words left my lips but took her hand in mine and let the warmth thaw me as my lips travelled to her cheek and rested against it lingeringly.

"I don't want you with him."

Susannah's beautiful green eyes were wide and watery, her cheeks pink and her mouth wide in a smile.

"I love you too, Jesse." She admitted softly. "I tried not to. I tried to avoid you, and make the feelings go - it's unfair to Paul for me to love you. I've tried, but I just can't stop."

She was silent for uncountable moments before she spoke again.

"But I can't leave Paul."

Whilst my hands remained loosely around her waist - keeping, in spite of everything, a respectable distance between the two of us - my heart beat furiously fast and my head felt faint.

She was still going to stay with him. She was going to leave me behind.

The idea, in my mind, was unfathomable.

"Susannah, you can't stay with him." I told her passionately. "You _can't_."

"I can't embarrass him by leaving him, Jesse." She insisted. "I have to stay with him."

I remained silent, racking my brain for a solution to our problem.

"We could elope."

Susannah's suggestion caught me off guard.

"No," I replied. "We couldn't."

I shook my head.

"It would disgrace you and your family," I told her. "As well as my own. I can't do that to you."

"I don't care." She insisted. "As long as we're together."

I can't believe I was actually entertaining the thought of going through with this. It was unbelievable.

"Please Jesse," Susannah whispered. "Take me away from here. Away from him."

It was going to happen.

I was going to set the worst example possible as Sheriff, as well as shame my family even more so on top of the disgrace my cousin had caused us, and I was going to take Susannah Simon away from her betrothed and marry her.

And, to seal the deal, I stole a kiss from her soft - too perfect for the likes of Paul Slater - lips.

It didn't last long, by any standards, but it was enough. The kiss was sweet, perfect and offered me the promise of many more in our lifetime together.

It was really going to happen.

Susannah and I were to spend the rest of our lives together.

I pulled away from her after too short an amount of time and held her face in my hands. Her eyes remained shut as my own studied her face.

I really did love this girl.

"Tomorrow, Susannah." I promised. "We'll leave tomorrow night."

"Thank you." She whispered her reply quietly and allowed me to place a kiss atop her forehead before she left my side to return home.

I waited for her to safely enter her house before I turned and started following the man that had been watching, and listening to, our whole conversation.

The man I had noticed soon after Susannah had joined me, for he had made the mistake of leaning closer towards us to hear our whispered words and, in doing so, stumbled slightly, kicking rocks against each other.

I had ignored it for Susannah had not appeared to notice and I didn't want to alarm her.

But I knew who he was, and who he was working for.

And I had to follow him. For Susannah's safety, if not my own.

Felix Diego.


	9. Chapter Nine

**A.N - Hey guys, you may or may not want to know but I've come up with an ending to this story, finally. And I'm warning you now, there _will _be character death. Sorry!**

**On the plus side, there's always SWAK, my happy go lucky fluff fic. And, once those two are finished, a Te Amo Querida sequel. So, yeah. Not all bad.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Diego, as it turns out, was a slow walker. Whether his actions were purposeful or not, I couldn't tell you. But I was getting increasingly annoyed, as it was getting increasingly harder to not alert him to my presence.

The path he was travelling was familiar – after all, I walked down it nightly before shutting down the saloon house – which was how I knew he was going to see Paul.

Diego was going to see Paul, and tell him what he heard between Susannah and I. The very thought filled my heart with fear over what Paul would do to Susannah out of spite.

Eventually, after what felt like hours of walking purely due to Diego's twisted routes around buildings and slow pace, we were greeted by the soon-to-be-demolished building. At present, wooden planks boarded up the windows and a large yellow sheet covered the door, proclaiming the establishment had been closed down.

Ignoring the notice, Diego strode purposefully towards the door and threw it open with a crack as it bounced against the surrounding walls.

As quietly as I could manage, I too travelled towards the building, crouching down beneath a window, wincing at the scuff of my shoes against the gravel.

I strained my ears for the sound of voices, only to come up short.

I cursed, silently, and resisted the urge to kick the wall out of anger. Instead, I chose to walk once around the perimeter and pray that Paul Slater was revealed to me.

There was no way on earth I was going to walk away and subject Susannah to whatever fate Paul deigns to give her alone.

My search proved fruitful. Paul Slater's threatening voice reached me soon after I began looking. I knelt by the source, desperate not to make a noise that would get me discovered and force me to leave before I found out his plans.

I fought back an ironic laugh. Apparently, I was a Sheriff by day and a performer of Espionage by night.

"She did what?"

Paul's voice reached me through the cracks in the buildings walls startlingly coolly.

"I didn't hear what was said, sir." The heartbeat that had been pulsing in my ears so loudly died down at Felix's words. "Not clearly, anyway. But I saw the couple engage in a kiss, and hold each other like old friends."

Paul spat in disgust at the word.

"Yeah," he agreed sardonically. "Friends. More like lovers."

Both Diego and myself were rightfully disgusted.

"You actually think that of Miss Simon?"

Paul stood; the scrape of a chair against the floor could be heard.

"At this moment, I think her capable of anything."

It took most of my strength to force me down against the wall, instead of barging in and showing Paul just what I thought about what he was saying of Susannah.

Paul's heavy footsteps were slamming against the floor now as he paced in agitation.

"You're right," he eventually sighed. "I don't blame Suze."

The fist around my heart loosened at his words.

"I blame that blasted Sheriff De Silva!"

I froze a moment in reprehension before reminding myself that if it weren't me getting the blame, then it would be Susannah. It would be so much worse for her.

"Who does that man think he is?" I heard Paul snarl to Diego. "Some Casanova reincarnation?"

I stopped to pause at that. Loving another man's betrothed, I may be guilty of, but I did not go around bedding women for the sheer fun of it!

"I'm telling you," he continued. "He can shut down my business, but he will not steal my woman! Susannah Simon will be _my_ wife."

"Paul?" Diego began sarcastically in an effort to get his attention. "Don't you think you are overreacting?"

"Not at all, Felix." Looking through a small hole in the wooden boards, I saw Paul's face twist into a sneer. "First, I'll deal with that rogue you call Sheriff. Then, Susannah will pay for cheating on me."

My heart furiously pounded against my chest and, in my effort to leave this place, I stumbled over the many rocks scattered over the floor, slamming against the wall I'd been using as a support.

I cursed myself for my stupidity and waited only for Paul's voice to send Diego out to find out what - or, more realistically, who - had made that noise before I ran off, not caring how much noise I made in the process.

That action may have forever branded me as a coward, but I cared not for reputation right now.

My querida was in danger, I could tell that Paul was going to do something to harm her.

My fists clenched as my eyes narrowed in steely determination even while I continued to pound along the rough floor.

There was no way I was letting Slater do anything to Susannah.

* * *

I couldn't believe how late I'd been out. Now, dawn was upon me and I had yet to close my eyes in sleep.

After running away from Paul - shamed as I am to admit it, it is the truth - I remained hidden in a dark, narrow street and stared at the ground as the darkness slowly faded into light. I was thinking. Thinking over my options, all the ways I could keep Susannah safe.

Tears built up behind my closed eyelids - closed out of exasperation, not exhaustion. I was distraught at the thought of what was our only option.

I couldn't marry Susannah.

I couldn't take her away from Paul, from here, and elope, for that would only get her hurt in the long term. I knew that Paul would never give up looking for her. He would always want that final act of revenge.

Susannah didn't deserve a life of fear and cowardice.

The best option would be for me to marry Maria, as had been planned since our birth, and forget all about one Susannah Simon and her marriage to a certain Paul Slater who may make her life intolerable.

So, it was with sleep clouding my thoughts and drugging my eyelids that I picked myself up from the floor I'd spent the better part of two hours, and began the weary journey on foot back towards the Ackerman household.

It pained me to do so but, for Susannah's safety, I had to crush our plans of elopement.

And, consequently, kill my dreams of a life with my querida.

My Susannah.


	10. Chapter Ten

**A.N - I'm sorry that this chapter is so short and that the next is even shorter. I could have combined the two, I suppose, but I didn't really want to. My reasons are rather selfish, I admit.**

**Following next chapter will be an Epilogue. Then that's it. Not long left now guys. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Fortunately, I am not a stupid man, and I knew that turning up at the Ackerman household whilst wearing the now-tattered clothes I had worn yesterday, was not the best way to be received.

It was with that reasoning that I returned home first, for a wash and a change of clothes, and wrote a note to Susannah, warning her to expect me that afternoon.

I couldn't believe I was actually going through with this, I thought as I pulled on a new, clean shirt. The thin ring I held in my hand was my lifeline at that moment. Whilst Susannah and I will never be able to marry, I wanted her to know that she will _always_ have my heart. This ring was the only way I could think of telling her that.

The only way that I could think of expressing that was by giving her an engagement ring – even if an engagement was never to take place.

With a sigh, I pocketed the ring and left my household, intending to return tonight a broken man. For there was no way I could go through with this and remain whole.

My horse was ready and waiting for me when I rounded the corner to the stable. As always, my ever-boisterous sister Mercedes was there, admiring the horses she was too small to learn to ride yet.

"Jesse!" She cried excitedly upon seeing me, throwing her self into my arms. Her twelve-year-old frame easily fell against me. "Where are you going?"

"To the Ackerman's, _hermana_." I told her with a smile, mounting my horse.

"Oh," Her eyes widened excitedly. "Can I come? I wish to see pretty Miss Susannah again. Don't you think that she's very pretty, brother?"

My smiled broadened as I nodded back to her.

"Yes, I do." I told her. "I daresay you may even be that pretty soon."

My compliment soon brought her attention away from wanting to travel with me.

"You really think so?"

I laughed at her easily persuaded ways and nodded, once again. It was really rather easy to placate my sisters. I had so many that I had gotten rather good at it.

I made my escape whilst Mercedes was pleasantly distracted, driving my horse to gallop ever faster, needing to see Susannah soon.

It was the fastest that I had ever made it to the Ackerman house. Men were working on the many fields surrounding the property whilst the silhouettes of maids going about their work could be clearly seen inside the house.

Smiling wistfully, I dismounted my horse. In one of those windows my love sat, awaiting my arrival. My smile swiftly fell from my face. My love sat, awaiting my arrival and, bringing with it, a broken heart.

My horse was passed over to a servant, so he could be fed and watered in the stable.

I was alone. Taking deep breaths, I tried to obtain even some of the slightest form of courage, only to come up short.

"I can't do this." I whispered to myself. "I _can't_ do this. I should just take Susannah, and leave."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Paul Slater's loathed voice interjected from behind me and I turned to face him slowly. He grinned at me handsomely. "Hello, Hector."

"What," I spat out. "Are you doing here, Slater?"

My question was answered with a bark of disbelieving laughter.

"What am _I_ doing here?" He repeated. "This, as you may be aware, is my place of residence during my stay in Carmel. This is where _my_ fiancée lives."

He sneered at me.

"But I can see how you may have forgotten that."

"Oh," I countered sarcastically. "You mean that me seeing you _punch_ Susannah made me think you didn't really care about her enough to _marry_ her?"

"Hey!" Paul took a threatening step forward. "I care about her. I love Susannah."

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it."

I turned away from him to walk up to the Ackerman's front door.

"Where are you going?" Paul shouted.

I carried on walking.

"I have to see Susannah," I called back. "I have to tell her something."

Paul's heavy hand landed on my shoulder as he jerked me backwards.

"You are not going to tell her _anything_, De Silva." He warned. "You hear me?"

I scoffed at him and nodded, rolling my eyes.

"I hear you," I said quietly. "But I'm not quite sure if I plan on listening to you."

Paul's laugh surprised me.

"Maybe you'll listen to this, then."

His cold words confused me … until I heard the deadly click of a rifle being loaded and ready to shoot.

My eyes fell shut as I willed myself to remain calm.

Turning to face him, I allowed an eyebrow to rise upwards.

"Well, at least let us take this away from the Ackerman front porch?" My voice, thankfully, didn't betray any of my fear.

Paul pretended to consider it.

"You know what?" He replied. "I think I like it. Right. Here."

"Do you really want your fiancée to see you like this?" I was clutching at anything that might take this horrific scene away from Susannah's innocent eyes.

Paul's eyes narrowed.

"I think," he spoke coldly, aiming the rifle at my head. "That you made that decision for me. When you turned up here."

My hands came up in a defensive gesture as I gulped audibly.

"Come on now, Paul." I tried to reason with him. "Not when Susannah could see."

"You leave Suze out of this!" His voice faltered, as did his grip on his gun. "All I want to know, Sheriff, is why? Why Susannah?"

_Because I love her._

The unspoken words hung between us awkwardly. I remained silent, however, only serving to fuel Paul's anger.

Unfortunately, he'd regained his composure and with his new found confidence, he pointed his gun directly at my heart.

"I really do think we should leave here."

I was amazed that I managed to sound like I wasn't terrified.

"Aw, leave now?" Paul's gaze darted over my shoulder, before returning to look me icily in the eye. "But my girl is on her way to say hi."

Fear gripped me, much worse then when I was afraid for my own safety, and I clenched my fists as my heart pounded with worry.

_No, Susannah. Run._

"Jesse!" She called happily, making her way over to me. "Jesse!"

She obviously couldn't see Paul, or the situation he had me in. Susannah could only see the back of me, and that's what brought her closer.

I didn't have to glance in Paul's direction to know that his face was a mask of anger.

"Susannah," I spoke loudly, hoping she would listen. "Turn around and go back in the house."

I met Paul's eyes levelly, warning him against getting her involved.

"You were the one who said to leave her out of this." I muttered just loud enough for him to hear me.

"I've changed my mind." His voice carried across to Susannah, at least if her sudden stop and astonished gasp was anything to go by. "I say let her stay."

He stepped to one side of me, revealing himself as the gun remained locked on his target, namely me.

"So nice of you to join us, Suze."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A.N - Okay, so I promised this chapter would be updated soon. Please don't kill me?**

**I purposefully updated Sealed With A Kiss straight afterwards. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"I'll scream."

Her voice was even, strong. I smiled at her courage - even if it was unneccessary.

"You scream," Paul's voice was equally as calm, though only because he knew he had the upper hand. "And you'll say goodbye to lover boy here."

I turned to face Susannah, ever mindful of the gun trained at my chest, and locked my eyes with hers. Her beautiful green emeralds were sparkling with tears. She was concerned for my safety. Just as I was concerned for hers.

Keeping my eye connected with my querida's, I spoke to Paul.

"Let her go, Slater." I spat. "This is between you and me. Susannah doesn't need to get involved."

"Oh, I think she does." Paul lazily stretched, his hand running through his sun-lightened hair. "You see, if she could only make up her mind then we wouldn't be here, would we?"

He disrespectfully spat at her feet.

"Bitch."

My anger increased at the way he was treating the woman he professed to love. There was no wonder Susannah had been willing to run away with me. No question as to why Susannah had wanted to marry me in his place. Paul Slater was barely synonymous with a human being.

I dug my hand into my pocket, where the ring meant for Susannah had been kept, and clutched the small item almost protectively. Pulling it slowly out of my pocket, I glanced up at Susannah … and saw her face clouded with anger and full of determination.

She was about to do something she'd regret.

"Susannah, no." I warned her, pulling her attention back to me, and away from Paul. "Don't."

Paul was watching us interestedly; I can only assume he was debating which one of us he wanted hurt more. Thankfully, it seemed to be me. Anything to keep Susannah safe.

"Drop what's in your hand, Jesse." His eyes locked in on my closed fist. "Now."

Sighing, I threw the ring down on the floor, watching as it skidded to a stop near to Susannah. Her face twisted with confusion as she tried to place the object in her mind. The sunlight glinted off the ring menacingly as Susannah finally figured out what it was with a sigh. She moved forward to pick it up.

"Not another step."

I realised, with a start, that Paul had his rifle focused on Susannah now. My eyes narrowed in anger.

No. I would not see Susannah hurt.

Catching her eye, I mouthed the words we had only said once before.

"I love you."

Her eyes darted from myself to the gun that threatened her life, and back again, as she realised the implication of my sentiment.

"Jesse," She whispered. "No."

She shook her head frustrated, looking back up at me with tears in her eyes.

"No!"

On her final scream, I made my decision, running towards Paul Slater with every intent on tackling him to the floor and kicking the gun away from him, all whilst Susannah ran to find help in the form of her three brothers, and her step-dad. At least, that was the plan.

Only ... Paul realised my intention also and twisted his body so that his gun was level with my abdomen before firing as I continued towards him.

He didn't miss.

The pain was excruciating, rippling outwards from the wound to all over my body. I felt the blood slowly pool around the hole Paul's bullet had made.

But still, I pushed myself forward, Susannah's safety foremost in my mind.

I succeeded in pushing Paul to the ground, and pushing away the gun from his eager hands. But then the pain became overbearing and I doubled over, my breath having gone and leaving me winded as my hands came up to clutch my stomach.

I lay there, on the ground, staring up at the sky, hoping that the gunshot had garnered _some_ attention from someone who could help. The world was dim, I heard Susannah's voice screaming my name even as the colours around me started to blur. I didn't dare to move my hands for fear of the blood that would alert Susannah to my pain.

The ground shook as footsteps ran quickly towards me, before passing me and bending to pick up the gun I had knocked from Paul's hands.

I faintly heard the waver of a female voice saying my name, before another gunshot rang through my ears.

My eyes shut, waiting for the next stab of pain I was sure was coming.

Instead, I felt warm hands cup my face as Susannah came into my rapidly blurring view.

I saw her perfectly, the tears falling freely from her eyes as her soft pink lips perfectly spoke my name. My name and four words.

"I love you too."

She raised her hand, flashing the glint of my ring, showing me she was wearing it and I made the effort to smile, before another shot of pain from my stomach caused me to wince.

Seemingly uncaring of the blood, Susannah took my hand and entwined it with her own.

My eyes filled with tears of their own when I felt Susannah being tugged away from me. I heard the low din of her brother's – and my best friend's – voice as he told her to let me get medical attention.

I was too weak to keep her hand in mine. Tears were streaming from her eyes as we were pulled apart, losing the connection we had between our linked hands.

Her voice screamed my name.

It was the last sound I heard before my body started convulsing and my heart beat erratically in my ears, all the while slowing dangerously down.

I wished I could have found it in me to speak to Susannah one last time. One final declaration of love.

But I couldn't. I was too weak.

And then everything went dark.


	12. Epilogue: Always

**A.N - Okay, you guys are going to totally hate me but it had to be done. I have given you fair warning over the past few chapters that the ending of this story will not be happy. It's more bittersweet.**

**The reason it is posted now - and is probably more angst-ridden than I intended - is because I need to use it as a way of release, if you get me. Let's just say that my mum wasn't exactly helping me deal with what's going on in my crazy soap opera life today.**

**So, yeah. That's another warning for you guys. It's sad, angsty.**

**But I quite like the way it turned out.**

**And if you feel ready to kill me - as many probably will - can you please remember the ending of _Titanic_? Or_ Moulin Rouge!_? They both end tragically, yet I feel like it doesn't ruin the story that's being told.**

**It was as hard for me to write as it may be for you to read. If you even decide to read at all.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_**Susannah Simon**_

I will never forget that day for the rest of my life. It was supposed to be happy; supposed to be the day that Jesse took me away from Paul Slater and married me.

Instead, it will forever be the day that I shot a man - that I killed a man.

Jesse had been shot, the resounding crack as the bullet left the gun echoed in my ears for days afterwards.

I watched in horror as Jesse collapsed backwards, even whilst keeping the rest of us safe by rendering Paul useless.

The man with whom I was in love lay on the ground with his hand over his stomach, and I could see the effort it took him to breathe. The man who had put him in that position was uncaring, moving to push himself off the ground and retrieve his weapon.

I couldn't let it happen.

So, I did what anybody would do in my situation – assuming anyone who wasn't me could find themselves in this situation at all – and I picked up the gun myself.

"Susannah," Paul muttered from his position frozen on the floor, leaning on his hands as he moved to stand. The gun was pointed at his chest and my clutch on the hilt tightened. "You don't want to do this Susannah."

I think it was the use of my name – _Susannah_ – that pushed me. Susannah was the only name that Jesse would call me, besides querida. To everyone else I was just plain 'Suze'. I was _Jesse's_ Susannah. He, and he only he, reserved the right to speak my full name.

My eyes fell shut and a tear escaped my fallen lids as I finally pulled the trigger towards me, the barrel of the gun aimed steady at Paul's heart. The resulting bang drowned out my cry of Jesse's name before, finally, through the fog that had settled over me I heard the thump of a heavy body falling to the floor.

Opening my eyes, I saw what I had done. Paul Slater was lying on the floor, his eyes wide open in shock, as his mouth leaked blood and the scarlet pinpoint on his white shirt grew ever wider.

I forced myself not to suffer for the crime I'd committed. Paul, he deserved to die. Jesse, he didn't.

His tan face shined with sweat, the sun glinting maliciously off of his forehead, and his complexion was considerably paler beneath his skin.

He was shaking; I noticed when I reached his side.

My hands moved of their own accord to cup his face, tears welling up in my eyes as I saw the pain and the fear that he tried to hide.

"Jesse," I whispered and saw the flicker of love in his eyes that showed me he was listening. "I love you."

He winced then, in what I can only assume was the worst pain that anyone would ever feel. Besides what was breaking in my heart.

I took his hand in mine, the blood sticking to my skin in a ghastly form of keeping us together.

"Suze," Jake shook my shoulder to garner my attention. "Suze, you have to let the doctor see him. Quickly, move."

My head shook in a resounding 'no' as I kept my eyes locked with Jesse's. Another tear fell from my cheek and onto his stained shirt.

"Suze," Jake shouted. "Move."

His hands grasped me around my waist and physically pulled me away from my would-be-fiancé.

"NO!"

Tears cascaded down my cheeks now – in spite of how determined I was not to show Jesse my fear.

Only, Jake was too strong and our hands separated with an ugly sucking noise as if the blood washing both of our hands regretted the loss also.

The doctor moved quickly and noiselessly, attending to Jesse's wound – an effort I hoped wouldn't be in vain.

Then Jesse's body shook viciously, rejecting the pain, and his eyes fell shut.

And remained shut.

"No!" I screamed, thrashing against the tight grip that my eldest stepbrother held me in. "Jesse!"

"Suze," he soothed, his voice whispering in my ear quietly. "It's okay."

"Okay?" I countered, my voice coming out shaky. "How is it '_okay_'? That's _Jesse!_ He's your _best friend!_"

And I loved him.

"Suze, look." His finger pushed its way into my line of sight, pointing towards Jesse's chest. "He's breathing."

He was. Jesse _was_ breathing. It was hard to see, almost imperceptible, but it was there. The shallow movements of his chest moving steadily up and down in its fight for air to keep Jesse's body alive.

"Thank god."

My words were mumbled into Jake's chest where he had crushed me tightly. His shirt was soaked in my tears but I don't think that neither of us could find it within ourselves to care.

Jesse was _breathing_. He was going to be alright.

* * *

The day was cold – unusually so for California – and the wind was forcing my hair out of its prison and was instead whipping me angrily.

Cemeteries always creeped me out.

The hand that held my own tightened in support and I glanced up to see the supportive face of Jesse De Silva.

He had been alright, just as I'd said.

Underneath the shirt he wore, there were white bandages criss-crossing his abdomen, protecting his wound from infection.

It had taken days for him to wake up again.

The doctor had claimed it was perfectly normal – the body was going into a state of shut down in order to repair itself.

But it still didn't ease my fear that his eyes would never open again.

When they had, I was with him. My hand clutched his own as it had done whenever I had found myself at his side – which was with alarming regularity.

My eyes had been captivated by the dark, rich brown that held my gaze as his hand weakly twitched in my own.

The tears had started up all over again – born out of relief instead of the grief that forced tears from my eyes right now.

Both times it was Jesse's thumb that moved to wipe away the offending drops of salty liquid.

"_We therefore commit his body to the ground_." Father Dominic spoke gravely, his voice echoing around the haunting scenery we found ourselves in. "_Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life_."

"It's okay, querida." Jesse's voice whispered to me. "It'll be fine. It _will_." He stressed the final part, willing me to agree.

I nodded quietly.

"_We commend to you, our Lord_," Father Dominic continued. "_The body of our brother-"_

"Be strong, querida."

Jesse's whisper whipped through the trees.

"_Hector 'Jesse' De Silva._" The pause was long and tears raised, unbidden, to my eyes. "_May he rest in peace._"

My 'Amen' came a beat after the rest of the congregation's, and I found myself pinned by several regretful looks.

I remained silent, staring at the plot of ground where the body of Jesse – the love of my life – now rested.

The hand in my own squeezed it supportedly.

"Come on, Suze," It was Jake. As always. Reliable Jake, always there for me. Everything I had imagined Jesse doing had been Jake. Jake had supportively gripped my hand and wiped the tears from my cheeks. He was strong, but his bloodshot eyes betrayed the fact that tears of his own had been shed. "Let's go home."

I untangled my grip from his and gestured him away.

"In a minute," I pleaded. "I'll follow on."

After a moments hesitation, he nodded and left me alone at the gravesite.

He'd never opened his eyes again.

The fear I had felt, waiting with Jesse _every day_ – The fear that I would never again see his eyes – was just.

Just three days after his eyes had first fallen shut – taking the bullet to protect me – his breathing had stopped also. His pulse had died shortly after.

The Doctor said that there was nothing he could do.

Two days after that, I was here, standing at the grave of my love and clutching the vibrant red rose I had to lay down for him.

When I finally did, the ring that will remain forever on my right ring finger – the one that Jesse had given to me – glistened cheerfully.

I took it as a symbol of Jesse's love, that he was still with me. And always would be.

That way was easier than seeing the ring and being reminded that I would never again see his face, hear his deep voice or his rich laugh.

I heard his voice again then, ironically enough.

"_It'll be okay, querida. It'll be fine. It** will**." _I smiled at his persistance. _"Be strong, querida."_

My eyes fell shut, trying to do what he'd asked of me.

Then a new whisper found its way into my head.

"_For me."_

It was his voice still. It was a request that I couldn't deny.

Unintentionally, my eyes flickered across to where Paul lay buried – my shot had killed him after all.

It wasn't long before my gaze found its way back to Jesse's headstone and my fingers raised to trace the inscription there.

_"Here lies Hector 'Jesse' De Silva, Beloved Brother, Son and Friend"_

"I love you, Jesse." I whispered, tears steadily falling onto the pale gray stone, staining it a darker colour. "And I always will."

The wind died down and the sun peeked out from behind the dark clouds that covered the sky as the crash of a wave broke the shore.

I shut my eyes, savouring everything nature had to show me before kissing my fingertips and watching as I placed them onto the carving of Jesse's nickname.

"Always."


End file.
